Undertale: The First Fallen Human
by AHeartForTheChildren
Summary: SPOILERS! Before Asriel became Flowey, and Chara became an evil force that came when you called it's name, they were best friends! Here is the story of Asriel and Chara's adventures in the Underground before everything went south, along with some background information on the characters when they were younger.
1. The Beginning

"Psssst. Gorey, wake up." Toriel opened the old white door slowly, holding a video camera. She stepped in and slowly inched forward until she was sitting on the edge of Asgore's bed. He opened his eyes, and smiled at the sight of her.

"Mmm? What is it, dear?" He noticed the video camera in her hands. He could tell it was on, because a tiny red dot was shining from the camera. "…err, and why do you have that video camera?"

"Shush! I want to get your reaction." Toriel had an amused look on her face. "Gorey, dearest. What is my favorite vegetable?"  
"Hmm…" Asgore couldn't quite remember. Suddenly it came to him. "Carrots, right?"

"No no no! My favorite vegetable is… Eda-MOM-e." She snorted, holding back a laugh. Asgore smiled patiently at her. These puns were made all the time. "…get it?"

"…" Asgore wanted to laugh, but he was extremely tired. "Go back to bed, dear."

"No no! Not yet! Hee hee hee!" She sat and thought of her next joke. Quickly, she found the perfect one. "Now, if I were a dog, what breed would I be?"

"Hmm… I don't know, honey." The king saw the joy in his wife's face. It made him feel joy inside him too. "What kind of dog would you be?"

"I would be…" Toriel paused, and then blurted out, "A MOMERANIAN."

The queen had the most beautiful smile Asgore had ever seen. He chuckled. "Hohoho! You sure are excited to have this child."

Toriel blushed, and looked down at her baby bump. She was pregnant with a child they planned on naming, Asriel Dreemurr.

"You know, if you keep making jokes like this…" Suddenly, a pun came to Asgore's mind. "One day you could be… A famous, MOMedian."

"…" The queen rolled her eyes, biting her lip, trying not to burst out laughing. She got up carefully, and stated, "Well, I am going to bed."

"Hey! Come on, Tori!" Asgore was shocked. "That one was funny!"

"Hahaha, I know. I am just teasing you." Toriel kissed Asgore's forehead, sweetly. "Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, honey." Asgore turned over and tried to fall back to sleep.

The queen left the room, heading back to her own, before she realized that the whole time, there was no light to see in the video. "Oh dear, perhaps it is too dark in here for the video to come out…"

Turning the camera off and placing the video camera on top of the bookshelf in the hallway, Toriel tiptoed back to her room, dreaming about her unborn child.

 **~Seven years later~**

The king stood in his giant garden. No flowers had bloomed yet. They lived in a big grey castle in harmony, and they were quite happy there. "It's a shame there are no flowers growing here. Each year we plant them, yet they never sprout."

Asriel was playing with a toy in the dirt. Asgore smiled, and asked, "Asriel, my son. Would you care for a game of catch with your father?"

The goat kid stood up and replied, "Yeah, that would be fun! Hehe! I'll go get my ball!" They child ran into the castle to get his ball out of his toy box.

Suddenly, Asgore heard footsteps too loud to be Asriel's. The king turned, and found the young fish monster, Undyne, behind him. She was stomping her feet, holding a sharpened stick to look like an arrow. Both eyes opened wide in rage, Undyne shouted, "Fight me, king! I must prove to all monsters that I am worthy!"

Hesitantly, Asgore patted the little girl's head. She was only about five, and she already wanted to fight. "Well, my young fish, you mustn't try and prove anything. I already know you have a strong soul."

"But Mom says I'm not good enough! So I have to fight you and prove her wrong!" Undyne punched Asgore's chest, but the blow was nothing, as her tiny fists hit hard metal beneath his cloak. She curled back, and held her hand in pain.

"Oh my, I did not mean to hurt you! I only wear this for protection against any ongoing threats! Here, let me heal your hand." Asgore waved his hand over hers, and somehow, it felt better. She stared up at his face in awe and then the temporary amazement was gone. She frowned, and began to cry. Asgore wiped her eyes with his other hand and asked, "What is wrong, my young friend?"

Undyne sniffled and then answered, "I just wanted to be strong for once. I didn't actually want to hurt you; or hurt myself…"

"Yes… Well, you see, I am very good at training others to be strong like me. Would you like me to train you to be big and strong?" Asgore asked.

Staring up at him with glee, Undyne nodded her head enthusiastically. Asgore saw Asriel return with a glove and a ball. "Good. I am a tad busy today with my son, but perhaps you can come back tomorrow?"

Undyne nodded, smiled, and then and giggled, showing her crooked child teeth. The girl ran out of the yard, and back to her home.

Asgore chuckled and said, "She's quite the rambunctious child, is she not?"

The prince of the Underground replied, "Yes. But father, now that I think about it, mom has been a bit quiet, just reading her books all day. I think I will go pick flowers for her."

The king smiled at how kind his son was. He walked over to Asriel, kneeled down, and pet his head. "That is a very kind thing to do for your mother. Be safe."

Asriel walked quickly. The only spot he knew where flowers grew, was just before the entrance to the Underground. He walked through the city, and down the elevator to Hotland. He took a boat down a river that rushed with pristine water, and crossed over bridges made of oak in the ruins, until finally he arrived in tat his destination. The small patch of grass was beneath a hole in the top of the cavern. He liked to lie on the grass, and stare up at the sky through the hole, wondering what it was like above ground. Being surrounded by flowers, and breathing in the occasional gust of fresh air that would breeze in, made Asriel love to go there often. Oddly, there were no longer flowers growing in this patch. Disappointed he could not pick and buttercups for his mother, the young prince turned and began to walk back to his home.

Suddenly, a startling thud, came from the other side of the purple entrance gate. He heard a groan of antagonizing pain echo in the cave walls. Alarmed someone may be hurt, he ignored his father's rule of staying out of the entrance, and pushed the rusty metal doors open.

"It sounds like it came from over here…" Looking at his surroundings, Asriel saw yellow flowers everywhere. Stained white pillars reached high, and vines grew on every inch of the walls. There was an enormous entry at the top, and so much sun poured in, that the prince had to cover his eyes. That is when he noticed a child lying face first in the flowers.

"Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you… Are you okay?" Asriel ran to the child to help he or she up. "Here, get up…"

The child stood up, with the help of the prince of monsters, clutching its head. It muttered, "H-hi. I'm Chara.

The prince gave the child a sideways glance. Chara was about his height, and had pale skin, choppy brown hair, dark eyes, and a slight red blush to his or her cheeks. "Chara, huh? That's a nice name."

Chara looked up at the monster in confusion. The child had never seen a monster, and had only heard stories presumed to be false about them. Asriel smiled warmly, and stated, "My name is Asriel. Nice to meet you! You must be a human, huh? ... What kind of human? Boy, or girl?"

The human squinted, before half smiling, and holding out a hand. "Well, my… 'Family', called me 'young lady', but that doesn't matter. I could care less what I am. You? I've never met a monster so… Call this a first."

"Well, I have never met a human! I'm a boy; a prince!" Asriel shook the humans hand very hard. The human winced, and bent over coughing. "Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot you're probably hurt."

"Don't worry about it. I'm…" Chara fainted.

Quickly, Asriel lifted Chara onto his back, and carried the child to his home. When he got inside, he placed Chara on the table. Toriel, who was sitting in her plush chair, noticed, and got up, frightened.

"I- Is that a…?" The queen gasped.

"Yeah, mom! A human! They fell down here! Their name is Chara." The name felt weird on his tongue, like saying it was something forbidden to do.

"I need to see if the poor child is hurt. Please step aside." Toriel briskly walked up the fallen child, while Asriel stood watching from behind. After a few minutes of inspection, Toriel spoke. "I cannot find anything wrong with them, besides some bruises and scratches, so perhaps all that they need is some rest. I will bring them to your room. I hope you do not mind sharing."

"No way! Chara can be a part of the family now! They can be my sibling, and we can become best friends!" Asriel's mouth formed a large grin, and his eyes sparkled too.

Toriel frowned as she looked down at the human in her arms, unsure if this was the right thing to do. But she knew there was no way this child could leave ever again, so they would be forced to stay here. The queen looked at her son lovingly and said, "Of course, dear. But it is up to the human if they would like to stay with us."

Asriel and Toriel entered the prince's room, and laid Chara on his bed that was tucked in the left corner of the room. They tucked the human in, and turned off the light. Asriel told Toriel that he could sleep on the floor tonight. So that night, Toriel rolled out a sleeping bag, and put his stuffed animals on it. They put it in the right corner of the room, careful not to wake Chara. They wouldn't have to worry though, because Chara wouldn't wake up for the next two days.

The prince sat at the edge of his sleeping bag, playing with his toys. Eyes flying open, Chara sat up, scaring Asriel. They seemed to have awoken because of a nightmare. The human's forehead was sweating, and they were breathing heavily. "W-Where am I…?"

Asriel dropped his toys, and ran over to hug the human. Chara shoved the prince off, and Asriel fell to the ground with a thud. He looked up at the human in confusion. Chara stared at Asriel, and without emotion, stated, "I don't like hugs."

"Oh, ok," Asriel said slowly as he stood up.

The human started to smile, as they looked around Asriel's bedroom. "So. This is your bedroom."

"It's yours now too!" Asriel pointed out. Then he added, "That is, if you want it to be. You can't leave here… It is impossible without enough power. We just don't have enough!"

"Why can't I leave? There isn't an exit to… wherever we are now?"

"We are in the Underground. And no. The only way to exit is through SOUL power! We'd need power equal to that of eight human souls to get out! At least, that's what my dad told me."

"Oh. Well in that case, I guess I am staying here for a while. If that's true, then I have a question to ask." A small smile was plastered onto Chara's face. "Where are the knives?"  
Asriel's eyes became wide, and a chill was sent through his spine. He stuttered, "W-Why would you need a knife…?"

"To protect myself of course. Your parents need human souls, right? I don't want them, or any of your kind coming after me," Chara lied.

"My mom and dad, King Asgore and Queen Toriel? No, they are the nicest king and queen ever! They would never hurt you, even for our freedom! In fact, they have been caring for you, ever since you arrived. Of course, I did too! I need a new friend to play with. But you couldn't play with me when you were asleep."

"So, no knives then?" Chara's stomach roared. "Oh well. I'm hungry a craving for chocolate. Do you have any?"

Asriel grinned and then motioned for the human to follow. They walked into the kitchen, and the prince opened the fridge. Inside were brand named candy bars. He took two, and gave one to Chara. Instantly, the human unwrapped the candy, and ate it quickly. It took Asriel a while to eat his.

"You sure love your chocolate!" The prince pointed out, laughing as Chara took three more candy bars from the fridge and stuffed them into their pocket. "I do have one question though. How did you fall in here?"  
Chara was dead silent, but had that same smile on their face. The human replied, "I was trying to die."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. Poison

Months had gone by since Chara had arrived in the Underground. The human had grown accustomed to all of the rules, and was beginning to love playing in the yard with their new best friend, Asriel. For Asriel's birthday, he and Chara got matching best friend necklaces. Chara wore it everywhere, in the shower, outside, and even to bed. The human wore similar shirts as Asriel as well. They were inseparable, despite their obvious differences.

When Asgore was training Undyne, they would make sure everyone was gone before training, because Asgore knew Toriel would not approve if she found out. Often they would forget to pick up the training dummies out of the yard, along with Undyne's makeshift spears. She was getting better at training, but she never came close to even landing a single blow on him. The only time she had ever hit him was that time months ago when she hurt her hand on his armor.

Chara knew that Asgore and Undyne would have to be done by now, so the human told Asriel that they wanted to show him something. Asriel followed Chara into the garden where Undyne and Asgore trained. The small human grabbed one of Undyne's stick spears.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight. In this world, it's kill or be killed." Chara stabbed the spear through a spot in the dummy where a heart would have been if it were alive. "Now, pick up a spear. You try."

Nervously, Asriel picked up a wooden spear. He approached the training dummy meekly. The goat dropped the spear, and sighed. "Sorry, Chara, but I don't think that's the right way to approach it. Why not just talk to the dummy instead? Pretend it's our friend!"

Suddenly, a spear whizzed by Asriel's head, and stabbed straight into the dummy's cotton heart. The force of the wooden spear caused the training dummy to be knocked over. The prince spun around. Chara had a creepy grin, and their eyes seemed to become large and dark. "Asriel. YOU are my only friend. YOU are the only one that is any fun to play with."

The goat prince only giggled. "Whoa! That was so creepy! I'll be right back!" Asriel ran into the castle bringing out a small black camcorder. The human's face converted into a sense of confusion. Why wasn't Asriel scared? The prince turned on the video camera, pointing it at Chara. "Ok, Chara, are you ready? Do your creepy face!"

The human didn't want anyone to see it, because they were afraid everyone would notice the complete and utter hatred for every living thing hidden in their dark eyes, and mischievous smile, causing the monsters to take the fallen human's best friend, the sweet and innocent Asriel, away. But the human noticed the video camera's lens cap was on, so to please Asriel, Chara made the creepy face.

"AHHHHH! Hee hee hee!" It startled Asriel but didn't scare him. He saw only the best in everyone. "Oh! Wait! I had the lens cap on..." Asriel fiddled with the camera. Before Asriel could take it off, Chara covered up the creepy face with tiny hands.

"What!? You're not going to do it again…? Come on, quit tricking me! Haha!" Then Asriel tackled Chara into a hug. This time, Chara didn't struggle to push the goat off. The human accepted the hug.

Soon, the human started to feel a bit tired of doing the same thing every day. They would mostly eat, sleep, and play, and that was all. Chara was feeling a bit bored with it all. So one day, the human decided that they've had enough of this world, and decided it was time to take revenge on humanity. All Chara needed was to find a suitable poison. They remembered the buttercups, and wondered if they were poisonous. Chara grabbed a recipe for butterscotch pie, and handed it to Asriel.

"Oh, you want to make butterscotch pie for Dad? Sounds good! Hm… We should probably keep it a secret, for a maximum surprise!" Asriel and Chara gathered all the ingredients, until there was only one left: cups of butter.

Chara held out the yellow flowers and placed them on the counter. Asriel was unsure. "Are you sure the recipe said buttercups, and not cups of butter?"

"Of course I am sure. I've made this recipe thousands of times," Chara lied.

"Well, alrighty then! Let's mix these ingredients together, and shove it in the oven!"

When the pie was done, Chara dug around the drawers for a knife. "I still can't find any knives."

Asgore then entered, smiling wide. "Oh, my! I see you have baked something!"

"Yes, Daddy, it's for you!" Asriel held out the finished pie for Asgore. The king took it to the dining room table, and using his finger, he took a chunk out of the pie and ate it. Chara stared at him, smiling, and had their chin resting on two very messy hands. Asriel watched Asgore's expression closely, hoping to please him. Asgore paused for a moment.

"Hm… That tasted a bit different than usual. But still, thank you for the nice gesture, my two wonderful children!"

The king got up to leave the table, when suddenly, he stumbled, a bit dizzy. Suddenly, his throat began to burn. Chara laughed, only loud enough to be heard by Asriel, as Asgore stumbled onto one knee, choking. He choked out the words, "Did you… perhaps… happen to put b-buttercups in that?"

Running to his father, Asriel tried to help his heavy father up, but wasn't strong enough. "Yes, we did, but I guess we must have been confused! Stay here, Daddy, let me go get Mama!"

The prince ran out of the kitchen, and into his mother's room, where she was napping. He awoke her, and she instantly stood up, running to Asgore. "Oh no, my dear, do not fret, we will get help!"

With Toriel, Asriel, and Chara lifting the kings body, they carefully walked him into his room, and placed him on his bed. Toriel then calls the royal scientist to come figure out if Asgore is ok. Everyone but Chara waited impatiently, for him to arrive. Finally, there was a knock on the door. Toriel opened it, and standing on the front steps, was Dr. W. D. Gaster.

"HOW MAY I BE OF ASSISTANCE?" The royal scientist asked in an odd language that only Toriel and Asgore understood.

"I need all the information I can get on buttercups. Asgore has accidentally ate some." Toriel replied.

Entering the kings room, he asked various questions, none that Asriel or Chara could understand, in his foreign language.

"HOW MANY FLOWERS DID HE CONSUME? DEPENDING ON THE VARYING AMOUNTS OF POISON, HE COULD EITHER BE FINE, OR IN SERIOUS DANGER OF PLANT TOXINS SWELLING INSIDE HIM, POSSIBLY CAUSING DEATH."

"We aren't sure…" Toriel stared at her children disapprovingly. "But somehow they managed to bake them into a pie."

"ANY SYMPTOMS?"

"Dizziness, and a burning sensation in my throat…" Asgore said hoarsely, and then coughed.

"WELL, FOR AN ADULT MALE, YOU WOULD HAVE TO CONSUME AN EXTREMELY LARGE AMOUNT FOR IT TO BE DEADLY. IF IT WAS BAKED, THEN THE PLANT WOULD DRY UP, CAUSING THE FLOWERS TO BE LESS DEADLY THAN IF THEY WERE RAW. THE KING WILL BE BETTER BY SUNRISE TOMORROW. I WOULD STAY AND RUN MORE TESTS, BUT I AM AFRAID I AM BUSY WORKING ON A VERY IMPORTANT LAB EXPERIMENT REGARDING THE CORE. GOOD DAY YOUR MAJESTIES." And with that, Dr. Gaster left.

Toriel took the hands of her kids and whispered, "I think we should let your father rest. Hopefully he will be better by this time tomorrow." She led them outside of the room, and into the kitchen where she sighed, and then asked, "What were you thinking? Your father could have died of food poisoning!"

Chara laughed and replied, "No, Mom, it wasn't enough to be deadly. But, I'm sorry, and it will never happen EVER again."

"M-Mommy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, we got confused and… and… it's all my fault, and I'm just so, so sorry. I'm really worried about Daddy!" Asriel ran to Toriel and hugged her tightly. Rolling their eyes, Chara approached slowly, joining the hug. Still, Toriel was very upset at what they had done.

Just as W. D. Gaster had predicted, Asgore was well the next day. He explained to the children that even though he had survived, if Chara or Asriel would have consumed that amount of buttercups, they would not be as lucky as he was to survive. Chara smiled, now holding the information they needed to know.

About year later, Chara was once again in the yard, contemplating their plan of destruction. They had every detail worked out, and thought it was time to share it with their best friend. Asriel surprised the human by sneaking up behind them and, with the video camera in his hands, began to record. "Howdy, Chara! Smile for the camera!"

The human turned around, and then smiled, seeing the lens cap was still on. Asriel tried to hold back a laugh. "Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the lens cap on… ON PURPOSE! Now you're smiling for noooo reason! Hee hee hee!"

Staying quiet enough so the camcorder wouldn't be able to pick up on the human's voice, Chara asked, "Do you remember when we got king Dad sick?"

"What?" The prince stared at the ground. "Oh, yeah. I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right? The recipe asked for cups of butter… But we accidentally put in buttercups instead."

Chara nodded assuring Asriel he was right about what happened. The goat continued. "Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset. I should have laughed it off, like you did…" Asriel trailed off, remembering the event. Then he shook his head and said, "Um, anyway, where are you going with this?"

"Turn off the camera," Chara whispered, "and I'll tell you."

"Huh? Turn off the camera? OK." Asriel turned off the camera by stopping the recording session. "So now can you tell me without whispering?"

"I want to free everyone." Chara lied, each word slowly sinking into Asriel.

"Free everyone? You mean the monsters? How?"

"We need seven human souls. I will be the first one, but then, it will be up to you to get the next six. I will sacrifice my own life, to become the first of seven souls."

"What? You're joking… Right?" Asriel asked concerned.

Ignoring that, Chara added, "I will eat as many flowers as we used on Dad, unbaked. Then, my life will slowly fade, and you can trap my soul and use it to start your collection. Please go get the flowers. You can even record from here on out if you'd like! Just don't tell Mom and Dad what actually happened when I die. Pretend like I never told you this plan."

Asriel stared at the human, once again unsure of their actions. He started to record again, tears welling up in his eyes. "I… I don't like this idea, Chara."

The human said quietly, "Are you seriously crying right now?"

"Wh… what? N-no, I'm not… Big kids don't cry."

"Didn't I say that? Crying is for babies. Only the tough kids survive," Chara told Asriel quietly making sure the camera wouldn't pick up on their voice.

"Yeah, you're right." Asriel crossed his arms, still holding the video camera.

"Are you doubting me?"

"No! I'd never doubt you, Chara…"

"Never?" The human stared into the prince's eyes, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Never!" Asriel shouted, regaining confidence in his only friend's plan.

"Good. Everyone will be free, if you can gather six more souls after mine. But you have to be strong…" Chara whispered.

"Y… Yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers." Asriel ran past Chara, smiling, but tears still watered his eyes.

After Asriel was gone, Chara frowned, and sighed heavily. Was it really worth it? Did Chara want the destruction of humanity so badly that they had to trick Asriel into turning into a being of incredible power, able to destroy all of humanity? Then Chara remembered all of the people that had caused the human harm, all of the bad things they had done to Chara. That made the human even more determined to kill them all, and it started to outweigh their concern for Asriel's well-being.

 _Yes. It will be worth it._

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. Grieving

In the middle of the garden, Chara sat, peacefully staring up at the sky peeking through the cracks in the roof. The human knew they were going to die, but to them, it seemed like the destruction of humanity would pay off once the plan was set. Chara had put a red blanket out on the grass, and was breathing in the fresh air around him for the last time. Soon, Asriel came back, holding a bushel of yellow flowers.

"So… You are absolutely sure you want to do this…" The prince asked, but he already knew the answer. He handed Chara the flowers.

The human smiled at Asriel, not creepily, but with sincere feeling. At least to Asriel, that is what it looked like. "Asriel, thank you for being my brother, my playmate… My best friend." Chara could feel something sad stirring inside, but pushed it back deep down. Now was not the time to be sentimental. "See you on the other side."

Quickly shoving one flower into their mouth at a time, Chara ate all of the flowers in no time. The buttercups tasted bitter, and not at all enjoyable. At first, nothing happened, and Chara looked fine. Then, they could feel it. The flowers started burning in their throat so terribly that it hurt to even breath. Dizziness set in, and suddenly the human could hear nothing but ringing in their ears. Chara wanted to puke them up, but knew that to die would mean the flowers would need to be digested. That is when the human passed out.

Asriel realized what Chara had just done, and instantly regretted taking part in helping them. He ran over to his best friend, and shook their shoulders. "Chara! CHARA! Wake up! I… I don't want to do this anymore!"

Tears began to well up in the prince's eyes, and the salty tears dropped right onto Chara's pale face rolling of their blushed cheek and into the grass. Asriel sniffed, and sobbed, not caring who heard. The king and queen ran outside, hearing his screams of grief. Asgore picked Chara up and asked Asriel, "What happened?"

The prince of the Underground so badly wanted to tell the truth, but knew that isn't what Chara wanted. So instead, he lied, "I… I don't know! I found Chara passed out and I… We need to get help!"

Toriel, with a concerned look on her face, ordered Asgore inside. "Asriel, help your father escort Chara inside. I will phone Dr. Gaster."

Inside, they placed Chara on their bed. Asriel felt Chara's head, and realized it was burning hot. Noticing this too, Asgore told the prince to go get a wet rag for the human's head. When Asriel came back, Asgore was holding the human's hand tightly. They placed the wet rag on the human's head, and Toriel joined them too, after she finished calling the royal scientist.

When Gaster arrived, he entered the room, and ran tests on the human. He concluded that Chara was in a coma, and their temperature was rapidly climbing. In his strange language, Gaster explained, "I DO NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS CHILD. HOWEVER, THEY ARE IN A SEVERE STATE OF ILLNESS."

"When will they wake up?" Toriel asked with concern nagging her voice.

"I WOULD NOT BE SURPRISED IF THE HUMAN DOESN'T WAKE UP FOR A LONG WHILE. I CANNOT BE SURE WHEN, OR EVEN IF THEY WILL WAKE. ALL I KNOW IS THAT IT SEEMS SEVERE, AND IT IS LIKELY THE HUMAN COULD DIE. IF THIS HAPPENS, CONTACT ME. WE DO NOT WANT ANYTHING TO TOUCH THE HUMAN'S SOUL IF IT IS RELEASED. IF IT IS ABSORBED BY MONSTER KIND, BAD RESULTS WILL COME OF IT." Gaster was emotionally detached, and honestly did not care about the fate of the human.

"So, there is nothing you can do?" Asgore asked, feeling hopeless.

"IF THERE WERE SOMETHING I COULD DO, I WOULD HAVE DONE IT ALREADY. FOR NOW, IT IS BEST TO WAIT FOR THE OUTCOME OF THE SITUATION. KEEP SPEAKING TO THE HUMAN, BECAUSE STUDIES HAVE SHOWN THAT WHEN IN A COMA, THE PATIENT MAY BE ABLE TO HEAR YOU. I AM VERY SORRY FOR THIS UNFORTUNATE EVENT. GOOD DAY, YOUR MAJESTIES." W. D. Gaster left the home.

About a week went by, and Chara still had not awoken from the coma. The family was very worried about the human, and hoped they would wake up. Asriel was recording in the dark room, as each member of the royal family spoke to Chara, one afternoon.

First was Toriel.

"Chara, can you hear me? We want you to wake up…" Toriel didn't speak anymore, as seeing her child ill made her eyes fill with tears, and she couldn't mutter another word even if she wanted to.

Seeing Toriel cry made Asgore feel great despair. With pain dripping from his words, Asgore spoke. "Chara! You have to stay determined! You can't give up…" His voice was beginning to falter, but he continued, saying, "You are the future of humans and monsters…"

Taking Toriel's hand, he sat back down on a chair next to Toriel's, which they had placed in the room to view their child from. Finally, it was Asriel's turn. Slowly, he approached the bed. The human had a blank expression, their mouth and eyes forming straight lines. The rosy red cheeks Chara once had were fading, and their skin turned a bit yellow.

Quietly, so that his mother and father wouldn't hear, Asriel whispered, "Psst… Chara… Please… Wake up…"

There was no response from the fallen human. Asriel then began to cry, and became progressively more upset, but still quiet. "I don't like this plan anymore. I… I…" The prince realized that doubting Chara would be against their wishes. Wiping his eyes and sniffling, Asriel changed his mind. "…no, I said... I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six… And we'll do it together, right?"

Suddenly, Chara's eyes flashed open, startling Asriel. It reminded him of when he first brought Chara home. The human's eyes had opened exactly the same way as they did just then. Chara muttered, "W-We will a-always be t-together."

"MOM, DAD, CHARA IS AWAKE!"

Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel stood around Chara's bed, full of hope that Chara would survive. Somehow, the human sensed this, and frowned. "I-I'm dying…" The human coughed for at least five minutes straight before continuing weakly. "I want… To see… The flowers of my… my village…"

The royal family had tears in their eyes. Toriel responded sweetly, "Oh, I really wish we could, but we are trapped down here… If there was a way… I would bring you to them."

Chara's eyes, then began to flutter. Asriel refused to accept that Chara was passing on. "No, no, no, no, NO! I know! I'll take you to our favorite flower spot!" The prince grabbed Chara's body, and carried it, sprinting out of the room.

Asgore shouted, "ASRIEL STOP! YOU CAN'T BE AROUND IF THE HUMAN-"

It was too late. Asriel was running with Chara flung over his shoulder, tears streaming down his face. He skidded down the halls, and out the front door, so fast that his heart started to pound against his chest, and his lungs began to ache. He only got as far as the garden with no flowers before Chara coughed, "St… op…"

Asriel stopped dead in his tracks, emotional pain showing in his face. Everything was silent except for the occasional sound of a bird chirping outside the cracks in the roof of the cave.

Chara uttered, "S-see y-you soon…." And then died right in Asriel's arms.

"NO!" Asriel cried into the open air. Wracked with grief, the prince clutched Chara's lifeless body tighter and tighter, not wanting to let go. Suddenly, something cold emanated from the human; their soul was releasing. Still tightly hugging Chara's limp body, Asriel absorbed the human's soul, feeling nothing at first but grief, then, something started to change.

Lifting into the air, Asriel rose high, becoming as tall as his dad. His horns were long, and he had extremely dark eyes. The aura around him was a shining purple, and the expression on his face was stoic. He still held Chara's body, and he felt powerful beyond belief. Toriel and Asgore arrived to where he was after sprinting to him.

Toriel gasped. "Asriel! What happened to you?"

The prince stared at his mother, but didn't say anything. He then teleported out of sight, leaving his mother and father in the garden, alone. Asgore put an arm around his wife, and pulled her close. She cried into his shoulder. Asgore explained, "Asriel absorbed the human's soul. He now has... Incredible power… I just hope he uses it for good, and not evil…"

Asriel arrived at the barrier, clutching the human. The prince's voice sounded deeper and wiser, as he whispered to himself, "I will take you to your village, but then I must return to mine."

Walking through the barrier, his vision was washed with white. It took a moment before his vision cleared, and he saw green grass and yellow flowers beneath his feet. The air smelt fresh and clean, as if nothing had ever touched it. Asriel walked out into the sunlight, and felt his white fur warm from the rays of the sun. With the free hand he was not carrying Chara's body with, he shielded his face. The atmosphere reminded him of where he used to lay in the Underground, but one hundred times more soothing.

"We made it, Chara… Together…" Asriel sighed out loud, feeling an overwhelming sense of joy and happiness. Something else was nagging at him though; the feeling of coldness and hatred that didn't seem to be his.

Walking upon the grass, made his feet tickle. He came upon the village after walking for about half an hour. The sun was going to set any time then, but he could see that there were still villagers milling around. In the middle of the village, was a fountain, and wild buttercups surrounding it. It looked so serene and beautiful, that Asriel got the feeling that he knew why Chara would want to see this again. The prince walked up to the patch of flowers, and set Chara down in them.

Suddenly, screams rang out. Asriel spun around fearfully, as woman and men were shouting harsh words of anger and fear at him. A few men and women began to shoot bullets at Asriel, which surprised him. The whole time, they thought it was Asriel who killed Chara, so they shot him out of fear hoping to kill the monster. Bullets would hit Asriel, and they hit hard, and lots of pain came from these wounds. In Asriel's mind, he could hear Chara yelling at him. _They are trying to hurt you! They've hurt me, Asriel! Kill them! KILL THEM ALL! REAP VICTORY FROM DEATH ITSELF!_

Despite what the human's subconscious was trying to tell Asriel, he did not fight back. Suddenly he remembered when Chara had tried to teach him how to fight. There was no mercy in the way the human had acted. Asriel knew though, that the humans were only fighting out of fear and self-defense, so he didn't do anything but take blow after blow, after blow, from the bullets. Asriel had the power to kill them all, but he never did.

Soon Asriel escaped, walking weakly back to the barrier. Stumbling a few times, he could feel pain ebbing from every part of his body. Looking out at the human village for the last time, he saw the sun set beautifully on the horizon, the village gathered mournfully around the fountain. When he entered back through the barrier, he could feel Chara's soul stirring furiously inside him. Asriel did not care. He only wanted to see his family for the last time, because he knew in a matter of minutes, he would no longer be alive.

When he arrived to the yard/throne room him and Chara would always play in, he blurrily saw his mother in father running up to him in the distance. And just like that, the prince of the Underground fell heavily to the ground, and his sparkling grey dust spread across the entire room. Some of the dust stuck in Toriel and Asgore's fur, as they sobbed, and Toriel sifted her hands through the remains of their fallen son. They had lost two sons in one night, and were now heartbroken beyond belief.

Asgore stood up and stared into the cracks in the roof, looking up into the dark sky. Gravely, Asgore exclaimed, "I knew we shouldn't have brought in the human. If another human falls down here, we will order the citizens to capture them. Once we have seven souls, we will destroy the humans in battle once and for all."

Sniffing and staring up at her husband in shock, Toriel cried, "How can you say that? Chara was a part of the family, and I'm sure the humans only had good reason for attacking our son! That generation had probably never even seen us before!"  
"Why are you defending them? Whether you are with me or not, I am issuing a law that all humans must be captured and brought to me." The look on Asgore's face became twisted with pain when he uttered, "Once again, the humans have taken everything from us."

A month later, Asgore did just that. All humans would now be captured. The Underground went into despair. Asgore became closed off, and had a grudge towards the humans, while Toriel was grieving. Soon, Toriel was disgusted with who her husband had become. She closed the door from the inside of the Ruins, and never came back.

A year after the queen's disappearance, the brilliant Dr. Gaster fell into the Core. The monsters were then left without a queen, without a royal scientist, and no one to protect them. Humans continued to fall down, and each time Toriel tried to stop them from Asgore, but each time, she failed. It seemed as though there was no hope for the Underground.

Then, like always, everything had changed.

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
